


the next day

by stardustgirl



Series: The One Where They (Don’t) Die [5]
Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (for once), (i guess), Alternate Universe - Edge of Tomorrow Fusion, Angst, Character Death Fix, Episode: s04e10 Jedi Night, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Groundhog Day, Inspired by Edge of Tomorrow, Light Angst, Lothal, Phoenix Nest Discord, Suicidal Thoughts, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: He goes to sleep that night for the first time in what feels like a decade.|~~~|They break the cycle.





	the next day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for “Numb” for Whumptober.
> 
> TW: Suicidal Thoughts (not acted upon), Hypothetical Torture

Kanan closes his eyes and breathes in, then out. He opens his eyes and rises as the Loth-wolf howls. He’s so tired. So numb. He’s exhausted of fighting the Force.

He almost wants to just stab himself before he leaves the cave and just get it over with right now.

But he doesn’t.

* * *

“Ezra. We need to talk.”

Ezra comes over, and he can sense the boy raising an eyebrow. “What, Master?”

“You’re taking the lead with Hera. I’m too attached. But...I know what’s going to happen. So we need to wait until tomorrow.”

“Why? They could be torturing her as they speak, with Pryce and Thrawn there—“

“We wait. I can explain in full after we get her, but...I know what will happen if we get her today.”

“But you don’t know what will happen tomorrow,” Ezra finishes in a quieter tone. Kanan nods hesitantly.

“No, I don’t. But I know for sure that if we go today, it won’t work.”

He can sense Ezra’s nod. “Okay. But you still want me to make the plan?”

“Yeah. You’ve still gotta be the one to do it.”

“Alright.” A beat, and then, “We’ll save her, Master. Don’t worry.”

“I won’t,” he lies.

* * *

He goes to sleep that night for the first time in what feels like a decade.

And when he wakes, he doesn’t hear the Loth-wolf howl.


End file.
